Lo que mis ojos no ven, ¿existe?
by lUa141
Summary: Orihime esta prisionera en Las Noches, pero lo que no sabe es que acabará haciendo un grupo de amigos... Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Lilinette, Szayel y Nnoitra mas juntos que nunca! ¿Su carcelero entenderá lo que es un corazón? Gracias a Orihime lo averiguara. Ulquihime! Y mas parejas...
1. Capitulo 1: Socializando

**Hola!**

 **Primero de todo,** _los personajes no son mios._

Vengo con una historia ''nueva''. Si, ''nueva'' ya que hace años que esta escrita y nunca la he subido a este sitio. La subí en la web de con otro usuario, pero... por cosas de la vida ya no me volví a conectar a nada relacionado con anime y manga, y ahora he vuelto! Aquí esta mi fanfic, lleva escrito hace mucho tiempo, así que prometo que lo acabaré!

Ulquihime y ... otras parejas especiales ^^

Espero que os guste!

 **Capitulo 1: Socializando**

 _~ Narra Orihime ~_

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde mi llegada a aquel lugar muerto y desolado. Un mes, dos, tres, ¿Quizás?... Deje de contar los días hacia mucho. El tiempo no pasaba en Hueco Mundo de la misma manera que lo hacía en mundo humano.

Aquella noche, la luna brillaba pétrea e inescrutable en el oscuro cielo. Como siempre, me acurruqué en el frío suelo y la contemplé atónita. Su brillo lograba hipnotizarme, arrancarme un poquito de aquella angustia que se sentía al estar lejos de mis seres queridos. Una vez más aquel pensamiento dolió. _Mis seres queridos…_

 _Ichigo Kurosaki._

Unas finas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. Sonreí. Ya había perdido toda esperanza de ser rescatada…

La puerta se abrió, sacándome de mis pensamientos. _Como cada día._ Sin duda se trataba de Ulquiorra Cifer, el fiel Arrancar que custodiaba mi integridad.

Frío y de carácter sereno. Nunca expresa ira, dolor, confusión... Tiene siempre el mismo rostro de inexpresivo. No muestra expresión alguna en su rostro. Su piel era bastante pálida. Una mitad de su pelo negro llevaba la parte rota de la mascara que el se debió arrancar. Por algo les llaman así: Arrancar. Tenia unos ojos verdes profundos i misteriosos, mas de una vez me he quedado perdida en ellos. Son unos ojos de ensueño. De sus ojos caen unas líneas también verdes, que toman la apariencia de ser lagrimas eternas.

 _Y ahora dirá.. "Come mujer"_

\- Come, mujer – Sin sorpresas. _"Espero que todo sea de tu agrado" –_ Espero que todo sea de tu agrado. – Otra vez, la misma rutina. Le di una sonrisa falsa.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí al Cuarto Espada para coger el plato de comida que sostenía en sus manos. Hum, ¿Sopa? Era un caldo amarillento, pero no sacaba vapor, por lo que estaba frío. El me observó con aquellos ojos verdes y retrocedí, tal vez inconscientemente, todavía no me acostumbraba a la frialdad que desprendían sus ojos.

\- Aizen está preocupado por tu salud, al parecer te estás debilitando.

Me quedé petrificada durante unos segundos con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. ¿Me estaba debilitando? No podía ser posible no me saltaba ninguna comida. Seguro que me alimentaban mal, y luego dicen que yo cocino cosas raras…

\- Cuando termines vendré por ti. El rey reclama tu presencia.

Después de haber dicho estas palabras, se marchó de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la enorme puerta. Durante unos segundos permanecí en silencio, asimilando las palabras del Arrancar.

Me senté en el amplio sofá que me habían otorgado y comí despacito, saboreando aquel "caldo" extraño cocinado por alguien no-humano. No quería desobedecer a quien ahora resultaba ser mi "amo". Debía estar volviéndome loca, quizás, algo en mí ya no funcionaba como antes. No tenia esperanza alguna, ni sueños de futuro, ni… ganas de vivir. Por el momento, me conformaba intentando sentirme de alguna manera útil. Las finas lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

Ulquiorra Cifer volvió a entrar. ¿Es que siempre tenía que aparecer cuando lloraba? Definitivamente lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarme.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – Inquirió el Cuarto Arrancar. Me limite a asentir. – Muy bien. Acompáñame.

Lo seguí por los largos pasillos de Las Noches hasta llegar a una gran habitación donde Aizen se encontraba en una especie de trono. ¿Realmente se creía un rey?

\- Orihime Inoue. – Aizen me sonrió falsamente. – ¿Todo es de tu agrado, querida?

\- S-si, Aizen. – Tartamudeé. Ese hombre me aterraba.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿Por qué noto como tu reiatsu se debilita? Sin duda, cada día que pasa se consume un poco más. ¿Realmente te encuentras bien? Puedes contarme lo que te este torturando y pondré remedio. – Izo una pausa para mirarme a los ojos por unos instantes. - ¿Acaso.. Ulquiorra se ha portado mal contigo?

Mire a Ulquiorra. El no me miró, permanecía parado, mirando al frente.

\- No, por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Entonces..? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Orihime? – dijo Aizen.

\- Tal vez… Me sienta… Sola. – Esa última palabra, no quería decirla… No quería admitirla… pero era así.

Aizen me miro durante unos escasos segundos. Luego, comenzó a reír sonoramente, tapándose la cara con las manos. ¿Se burlaba de mí?

\- Olvidé completamente que eras humana. Y por ello, también olvide que necesitas.. Hm… ¿Socializar? – Ahora su expresión cambió y me dedico una sonrisa, esta vez no podía saber si era falsa o realmente estaba divertido. – A ver.. que podemos hacer… Nnoitra, quizás podría complacerte, podría… No, mejor Grimmjow… Pero que digo, esos dos jamás podrían.. – Pareció sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Me entraron escalofríos al pensar en esos dos arrancars sentados junto a mí hablándome tranquilamente y proponiéndome un té calentito. Ugh. – Ulquiorra, sí, sin duda tú eres el adecuado para esta misión. Vigílala, llévale sus comidas y quédate un rato a su lado para hacerle compañía.

\- Así lo haré, rey. – Ni rastró de incomodidad, ni rastro de indignación…

\- ¿O prefieres que ordene a un arrancar de servicio para la labor? Olvidé que tienes muchas obligaciones como Cuarto Espada.

\- No, gracias Aizen. No dispongo de fracción por lo que mis tareas son menores que las de Nnoitra por ejemplo, y nunca he tenido problema alguno en realizarlas.

\- Muy bien, entonces, si no te importa querido Ulquiorra por mí está todo dicho.

Dicho esto, salimos de la habitación. Caminamos en silencio, me sentía avergonzada. Tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pensaba aquel arrancar acerca de mí. ¿Qué soy una… llorica? Realmente, me había visto llorar en innumerables ocasiones, cuando entraba en mi habitación para traerme la comida siempre me encontraba llorando. Lógico, no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer allí, más que recordar a mis amigos y extrañarlos.. ¿Por qué no venían a por mí?

\- Si lo que necesitabas era hablar, podrías haberlo hecho, mujer. – Me miro de reojo con esos inexpresivos ojos.

No le contesté. Se encontraba a pocos pasos delante de mí, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Por qué siempre las tenia ahí?

Ante mi falta de ánimo el apaciguo su paso. Dejando que pudiese incorporarme a su lado, en vez de andar detrás de el. Sonreí levemente por el detalle.

Al llegar a mi habitación, el arrancar me abrió la puerta con delicadeza y yo entré.

\- Mujer. – Me llamo, lo mire a los ojos. – ¿Quieres que me quede ahora?

Preguntó, sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- No, gracias. – Agache la mirada. Me sentía fatal, no me gustaba que alguien intentara hablar conmigo solo por acatar órdenes de su… ¿Dios?

\- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió él. - ¿Quieres dormir? – Buena observación.

\- Sí, estoy algo cansada. – Le sonreí falsamente.

\- Muy bien. Adiós. – Se despidió secamente y cerró la puerta.

Aquella noche me costó dormir. No podía de dejar de pensar en mis amigos. Aquellos que dejé atrás para protegerlos de algún modo. En la negra oscuridad. Lloré, lloré sin consolación, como cada noche, quizás, pero esta vez me sentía tan.. tan.. Patética, tan penosa, tan desgraciada. No sé cómo ni en qué momento, mi agotado cuerpo se sumergió en la oscura noche, pero recuerdo que tuve un sueño, algo… extraño. La imagen de Kurosaki, Ishida, Tatsuki…

Y después…

 _\- ¿Qué es el amor? – Esos ojos esmeraldas parecían curiosos. – ¿Podrías... de alguna forma… mostrármelo?_

 _Mis ojos lo ven todo. Solo creo lo que ellos ven._

 _-Ul.. quiorra…_

 _Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y para las personas que esten esperando todabía el capitulo 3 desde hace años, solo os digo que esta terminado. Besos y coment porfavor, para continuarlo o no!_

 _Saludos!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Misterios

Hola! Acá vengo con más Ulquihime! Muchas gracias por las cuatro personas que me comentaron, me sentí motivada a seguir subiendo capítulos de esta parejita!

No tengo mucho mas que decir la verdad...

Sin mas dilación, que empieze la historia!

 **Capitulo 2: Misterios**

 _~ Narra Ulquiorra ~_

Últimamente, desde que aquella mujer había llegado a las Noches, todo era muy aburrido... Bueno, "aburrido" no es la palabra, ya que Hueco Mundo ya era aburrido de por sí, sino más bien seria "tranquilo", sí, por alguna extraña razón en Hueco Mundo se respiraba tranquilidad.

Starrk dormía pacíficamente mientras Lilynette intentaba irrumpir una y otra vez en el profundo sueño de su compañero para que así se dignase a hacer sus obligadas tareas como Primer Espada, Baraggan ordenaba a dos arrancar de su fracción que hiciese el papeleo mientras a todos los demás los usaba de chachas. Hallibel, la más complaciente, terminaba deprisa sus tareas y deberes como Tercera Espada y entrenaba junto con su Fracción. Nnoitra con su fracción, hablando y pasando el rato. Tesla paseaba por ahí chuleándose, como no, y sin hacer nada productivo. Grimmjow se dedicaba a fichar nuevos Arrancar para su recién aniquilada Fracción, llevaba días y días buscando a alguno que este a "su altura". Desde que recuperó su brazo y eliminó a Luppi, no hacia otra cosa. Zomari meditaba en el tejado de las Noches. Szayel estaba encerrado en el laboratorio como siempre, investigando cosas raras de las suyas. Aroneiro, bueno, ese sujeto de seguro estaría engullendo vete tú a saber que asquerosidad por algún lugar del Hueco Mundo y Yammi, digamos que estaba recuperándose.

Y yo… hacía de niñera de una humana.

No podía quejarme, puesto que yo mismo me ofrecí a Aizen para este puesto. Sin duda, obviamente la mujer estaría peor cuidada si otro se encargase de ella, por ejemplo, Grimmjow. Yo era el más vacío de todos...

Había estado cuidando de ella durante meses. Le llevaba la comida, la vigilaba por si a algún indeseable se le ocurría entrar a molestarla. Pero claro, sabía perfectamente que cuando no siguiese siendo de utilidad para nosotros, me desharía de ella con facilidad. No era más que una frágil humana.

Estaba completamente aburrido con la idea de estar ahí, con ella, intentando sonar interesado en lo que sea que necesitara. Pero por alguna extraña razón, en mi mente no cesaba el recuerdo de la breve conversación que mantuve con aquella mujer.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Si lo que necesitabas era hablar, podrías haberlo hecho, mujer. – La miré, se encontraba a pocos pasos de mí._

 _No obtuve respuesta alguna. ¿Tenía miedo? Disminuí la marcha para que así se sintiera más cómoda. No la mire. Al llegar a sus aposentos le abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, intentando no asustarla con movimientos bruscos._

 _\- Mujer. – La llamé. Entonces poso sus ojos en mí – ¿Quieres que me quede ahora?_

 _Pregunté intentando hacer sonar mi voz interesado en conversar con ella. Sus expresivos ojos se clavaron en mí y no pude evitar esa curiosidad que emanaban. ¿Qué pensaba ella?_

 _\- No, gracias. – ¿No, gracias? ¿Me rechazaba? ¿Pero... no era eso lo que ella quería?_

 _Agacho la mirada. Dentro de mí la curiosidad crecía a un ritmo descomunal. Al mirarme, sus ojos parecían invitarme a pasar, pero ella…_

 _\- ¿Por qué? – Quise saber. Necesitaba saber. - ¿Necesitas dormir?_

 _\- Sí, estoy algo cansada. – Me sonrió, no parecía una sonrisa muy convincente._

 _-Muy bien. Adiós. – Me despedí con poco tacto. No quería seguir torturando mi pobre ser con aquella desgraciada._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Aquella noche, me relaje en el sillón de mi habitación y sopese la idea de hacerle una visita nocturna. Mi cabeza negaba rotundamente esa idea, no quería perder mí tiempo con estúpidos esfuerzos hacia ella, nada más aparte de lo meramente exigido, pero algo en mí, contradecía ese pensamiento confundiéndome.

\- ¡Ulqui! – Lilynette saltó sobre mi espalda agarrándome del cuello. - ¿Te apetece jugar?

\- Lilynette, te tengo dicho que no me llames así. Soy Ulquiorra, no Ulqui, ni Ulquichi, ni nada por el estilo. Ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy muy ocupado. – Me deshice de su abrazo. - ¿Por qué no vas a torturar un rato a Starrk?

\- Hum… - De repente el pequeño rostro de Lilynette se ensombreció - Ese idiota acaba de usar una Caja Negación en sí mismo para poder dormir tranquilito… Estoy esperando a que salga de ahí… ¡Mi venganza será terrible! – Rió como una demente, la ignoré y seguí mi camino hacia la habitación de la mujer.

\- ¡Espera! – Me agarró del brazo. – ¿Crees que Orihime querrá jugar conmigo?

\- Esta dormida. – Me limité a decir.

\- ¿Y cuando despierte? – Seguía agarrándome con fuerza.

\- ¿Yo cómo puedo saberlo? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma mañana cuando despierte?

\- ¡Genial! – Lilynette comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría. – ¡Cuando despierte le aré una visita! Ulquich.. Ulquiorra, debes entregarme los papeles de la semana que viene mañana a primera hora.

Su rostro cambió y de nuevo adopto la forma de la Primera Espada que era, aunque nadie en el Hueco Mundo lo reconociera en voz alta, todos pensábamos que Lilynette era la que se tomaba realmente enserio los asuntos, obligaciones y responsabilidades del rango de Primera Espada, a pesar de en ocasiones comportarse como la niña infantil y malcriada que era.

\- Sí, señora.

Después de eso se despidió con un sonoro "¡Ulqui buenas noches!" y se dirigió al cuarto de Starrk para esperar ansiosa su vuelta de la Caja Negación.

Una vez llegué a la habitación de la mujer, abrí la puerta con mucho, mucho tacto. No quería despertarla. Ella ya dormía. Estaba algo agitada. Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente. Se movía de un lado a otro de la cama. Tenía su cabello naranja enredado, y sus ojos grises daban una sensación de tristeza. Unas finas y tímidas lágrimas le asomaban, amenazando con salir disparadas. La luz de la luna daba un efecto hipnótico a la piel de la mujer.

\- Kurosaki-kun… - Susurro en mitad de la noche. Con una voz apenas audible. – Sálvame… - ¿Qué sentía por aquel Shinigami? ¿Deseaba ser rescatada por aquel inepto?

De repente, su posición cambio, se relajó y se movió hacia mi lado. Por un momento pensé que la mujer estaba despertando.

La mujer sonrió, mis dudas se despejaron, ella seguía soñando con sus ojos bien cerrados. Si realmente estuviera consciente en aquel momento, no sonreiría de ese modo tan tranquila. ¿Seguía soñando con aquel Shinigami?

En aquel momento, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando entre aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Realmente, era repugnante mi actitud, así que me encamine hacia la puerta.

\- Ul...quiorra... – La mujer suspiro.

Inmediatamente me giré, y abrí enormemente mis ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Estaba despierta? Volví a acercarme a ella con la intención de disculparme. No, ella seguía dormida y con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Su respiración era entrecortada. ¿Soñaba conmigo? Era la primera vez que escuchaba mi nombre de los labios de esa mujer. Eso hizo que una oleada de confusión recorriera todo mi sistema. Confusión, frustración, sorpresa, curiosidad... Ninguno de mis compañeros arrancar lograba confundirme o sorprenderme. Obviamente, ellos eran predecibles, yo era más inteligente y calculaba con frecuencia sus respuestas. Pero esa mujer… era totalmente impredecible, era frustrante intentar comprenderla, no entendía nada. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

 _Los sentimientos… Sentimientos humanos._

 _¿_ Era por eso por lo que me resultaba fascinante? Estaba interesado en aquello a lo que los humanos llamaban "Sentimientos" No podía ser real. Pero, eso es lo que nos diferenciaba de ella. Ella los tenía, y nosotros no. O al menos eso creía.

No sé durante cuanto rato estuve allí, mirando como la mujer dormía. No volvió a mencionar mi nombre, simplemente decía cosas sin sentido y se movía de vez en cuando para estar más cómoda.

Si has llegado hasta aquí pues muchas gracias por leerlo! Espero que os guste y por favor comentadme para saber si lo sigo o no ^^

Muchas gracias!


	3. Capitulo 3: Nostalgia

**Hola de nuevo!**

Acá vengo con el capitulo numero 3! Respondere a algunos reviews:

 **Nani28:** Jamás dejaré el Ulquihime! Este fic estoy decidida a acabarlo aunque me cueste la vida! Saludos linda ^^

 **Iris-Tohru-Sohma:** El capitulo 2 incluso me hace risa a mi ^^ Lilynette no es un personaje muy popular en la serie, pero personalmente me encanta su actitud seria y divertida a la vez. Deberían haberle hecho un papel mas importante U.U Espero que este capitulo también te agrade tanto como el anterior o más. Siento la demora jeje

 **Capitulo 3: Nostalgia**

 _~ De vuelta con Orihime~_

Me desperté en mitad de aquella oscura habitación. Había dormido suficiente. Me frote los ojos. Otro día más empezaba en aquella oscuridad eterna. Noté que alguien me observaba al otro lado de la habitación.

 _Ulquiorra..._

Estaba apoyado en la puerta y a su lado, como no, mi almuerzo. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba allí? Me sonrojé ¿Por qué no me despertó?

\- Buenos días, mujer. – Su voz era monótona. En cambio, ¿Me había dicho "buenos días"? Me sonrojé un poco mas.

\- Esto… Buenos días. – Me levante de la cama.

\- Aquí te dejo tu almuerzo. En un rato volveré.

\- Vale… Gracias. – Le sonreí amablemente.

Comí con rapidez, casi engullí la comida.

 _¿Qué es el amor?_

Un recuerdo. No de un hecho real, si no del extraño sueño con aquel Arrancar inundó mi mente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel sueño? El no podía, no.. Jamás podía hacerse realidad. Su "alma" se perdió en algún momento de su evolución a ser parte de un gran cumulo de Hollows, no podía quedar nada humano en el. Una vez más, me recordé el porqué estaba allí. Mis amigos… Todavía era demasiado pronto para perder la esperanza. Sí, ellos vendrían a buscarme.

Me vestí con las ropas que me había regalado Aizen a mi llegada a las Noches.

Poco después, Ulquiorra abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede ahora? – su inexpresiva mirada me torturo durante unos instantes.

Dudé al contestarle. No savia que decir. Seguía sintiéndome mal por hacer que aquel Espada tuviese que dejar sus cosas para satisfacer mis necesidades, y no me gustaba la idea de que alguien me hablase solo por obligación.

\- Contéstame. – Dijo Ulquiorra fríamente.

\- No.. me apetece.. ahora.

\- ¿No te apetece? – sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. – Te guste o no, el rey me encargó a mí el hacerte socializar con alguien durante tu estancia aquí. Si lo deseas puedo sugerirle que ordene a otro en mi lugar.

¿A otro? ¡NO! No quería que fuera otro el que cuidase de mí. No me gustaba en absoluto el comportamiento de los demás Espadas. Sabía perfectamente que ellos no serían tan pacientes conmigo como lo era Ulquiorra.

\- No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo entablando conversaciones conmigo. – Hable pausadamente. Note un atisbo de seguridad en mi voz. – Y… - Respiré profundamente. – No deseo que alguien se acerque a mí por obligación.

Al decir aquellas últimas palabras mi voz se quebró.

\- Suena convincente. – Ulquiorra comenzó a acercarse a mí. – En cambio, esta vez podría decirse que estoy interesado en conversar contigo, mujer.

Mis ojos lo miraron, confusos, llenos de preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba interesado en conversar conmigo? ¿Qué quería.. Que esperaba de una simple humana como yo?

\- ¿Y bien? – Esperaba una respuesta. Hablaba con calma. - ¿Puedo quedarme entonces?

\- Claro… si ese es tu deseo. – ¿su deseo? Conseguí decir. Mi voz sonaba absurda, demasiado débil.

Ulquiorra se sentó en el sofá y me invito a hacer lo mismo. Estaba nerviosa. Podía sentir mi corazón latir sonoramente contra mi pecho, esperaba que el no pudiese sentirlo. No lo miré, esperé que fuera él quien diera el primer paso de la conversación.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, mujer? – Lo mire, mis ojos no reflejaban miedo alguno, pero savia porque lo preguntaba entonces si había notado mi acelerado pulso.

\- No. – Conteste sinceramente.

\- Bien. – Dijo, con su usual tono frío. Giro la cara y miró hacia la puerta de mi habitación, como si algo o alguien se encontrara detrás de ella.

\- ¿Debería tenerlo? – Pregunte, y volvió su cara para mirarme.

\- No por el momento. – dijo sin dejar ninguna duda de la clase de "monstruo" que era. – Cuando no seas útil para mi amo, entonces sí deberías tenerlo.

\- No tengo miedo a la muerte.

\- ¿A no? ¿Cómo es eso? – Ulquiorra parecía desconcertado.

\- Bueno… Hace tiempo perdí a alguien a quien yo amaba con toda mi alma. – Recordé el rostro de Sora… Sonriéndome en su apariencia humana.

Un profundó recuerdo enterrado en el fondo de mi corazón salió, me pillo con la guardia baja.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Orihime… ¿por qué estas tan triste? – Mi hermano me miraba con preocupación._

 _\- ¡Hermano! – Corrí hacia a Sora llorando. – Misha se murió, ¡se murió! Snif, snifff.._

 _Mi gatita Misha murió, yo solo tenía cinco años. La encontré tumbada, petrificada y fría en el suelo de mi habitación._

 _-Tranquila Orihime. Es normal. Era mayor._

 _-Buaaaaahhhh! – Estallé en sollozos._

 _-Cálmate. Orihime – Me abrazó. Me secó con cuidado las lagrimas de mi rostro. – Ella estará bien, allá donde esté._

 _-Tengo miedo a morir yo también, sniff..._

 _-Todos moriremos algún día, Orihime. Tienes que entender que la vida eterna no existe. La muerte es solo un paso más en tu existencia. Cuando mueras, iras a un lugar muy bonito y muy feliz, y Misha te esperara allí para jugar contigo siempre. No te preocupes, eres pura Orihime, nada malo le pasara a tu alma._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

\- Esto… Esa persona me dijo que la muerte simplemente era un paso más en mi existencia. Que no debía temerla, nada malo le pasaría a mi alma. – Contuve las lágrimas.

Ulquiorra poso sus grandes ojos esmeraldas sobre mí durante bastante tiempo. Parecía… ¿Confuso? Durante unos minutos, nos sumergimos en un silencio sepulcral.

\- Mujer… - Ulquiorra rompió ese silencio. – No deberías estar tan segura sobre eso. Tu alma, una alma humana, puede ser fácilmente corrompida.

Recordé la forma en la que mi hermano se arranco la máscara de Hollow para hablarme y despedirse de mí antes de purificarse con la espada de Ichigo. Sabía que había esperanza al fin y al cabo, aunque me convirtiese en un Hollow, tendría.. Bueno, más bien, debía tener la misma fuerza que mi hermano si esto le ocurriese a mi alma.

Ulquiorra se levanto de repente y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

\- ¡Orihime! – Un remolino de pelo verde correteó a lo largo de la habitación para luego abalanzarse sobre mí.

\- Esto…

\- Ella no sabe quién eres, Lilynette, así que compórtate. – Dijo Ulquiorra llevándose una mano en la cabeza como si esta le doliera. – Y por favor… No la llames Orihime es mayor que tu, al menos en apariencia.

\- Ups… - Se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto inocente e infantil. – Lo siento Ulquichi y perdón Inoue, bien, yo soy Lilynette pero puedes llamarme Lily.

\- Encantada de conocerte Lily. No me importa que me llames así si te gusta, es más me hace sentir más como en casa…- Sonreí. Esa arrancar en cierto modo me recordaba a Yachiru. - ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Quiero decir… Es que… solo Ulquiorra viene a visitarme y me sorprende que estés aquí.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Lilynette parecía fuera de sí. - ¿Solo este soso amargado de aquí te hace compañía? – Dijo señalando a Ulquiorra que se encontraba en la puerta con su expresión serena. – Ay ay ay… Pobre Orihime… Debes estar tan aburrida…

Reí ante su expresión de fingida lastima. Ulquiorra me contemplo antes de despedirse y creí poder ver una sonrisa antes de que cruzara la puerta.

Lilynette me explicó que se sentía algo desplazada ya que Starrk, su ¿mitad? La ignoraba pasando el día dormido ¿24 horas durmiendo? Sin duda sería un buen tema para un reality show… Pasé absolutamente todo el día enseñándole juegos humanos y contándole cuentos infantiles, esto último despertó un gran interés en ella.

\- ¡Orihime eres tan sabia! ¿Y qué pasó con la princesa? ¿Despertó del sueño?

Hasta aquí llegamos hoy amigos! Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben... Reviews si quieren decirme que les pareció o corregirme. Gracias por leer! Saludos!


	4. Capitulo 4: Lo mas dulce

Hola a todos! De nuevo vuelvo con este fic ^^ Ya tenía ganas de ponerme a publicarlo la verdad U.U

 **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son de mi invención, pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

No me voy a poner aquí a hablar mucho, y sin dilación continuemos con el capitulo 4!

 **Capitulo 4: Lo más dulce**

Después de dejar a la mujer con Lilynette y todavía sin saber porque, me dirigí hacia el laboratorio de Szayel Aporro, el estudioso Espada.

\- Hombre... Ulquiorra. ¿Tu por aquí? – Sonrió ampliamente – ¿Acaso acudes a mí para obtener algo de información sobre esa humana?

Lo mire con la indiferencia ante la burla marcada en su rostro. Sabía cuanto se estaban mofando mis compañeros por ser el niñero de la humana.

\- Aizen-sama me encargó escucharla y comprenderla para que su…

\- Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. – Me corto secamente. No obstante su sonrisa no menguó. – Y quieres saber más sobre ella ¿verdad? Por interés… ¿quizás?

\- No te equivoques conmigo, Szayel. No estoy en absoluto interesado en esa humana. Simplemente quiero conocer su pasado para así no dañarla con comentarios ignorantes.

\- Tan frío como siempre Ulquiorra. – Su sonrisa desapareció. Rebuscó en sus archivos durante unos instantes. – Bien, aquí está el informe de la muchacha. Orihime Inoue.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Ehhh… ¿tengo que leerlo yo? ¿Es que tú no sabes? Pensé que el analfabeto era Grimmjow… - Suspiró, me dedico una última mirada antes de posar sus ojos en el informe. – La mujer proviene de una familia desestructurada, sus padres abusaban de ella y su hermano mayor, así que cuando este último cumplió los dieciocho años la alejo de aquel sufrimiento. Para su desgracia, sufrió abuso escolar por su extraño pelo naranja. – Hizo una pausa y me miró - Al parecer los humanos pueden ser muy crueles, sobre todo los niños. – Volvió a fijar su vista en el informe. - Su hermano fue prácticamente su padre, cuidó de ella hasta el último minuto de su vida, aunque él no era consciente de las humillaciones que sufría Orihime Inoue en la escuela, ella nunca se lo dijo.

Así que era él de quien me hablo antes. Su hermano debió fallecer.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a su hermano? – Pregunté, intentando que no notara mi curiosidad.

\- Pues… Al parecer, murió en un accidente de coche. La chica quedo sola en el mundo a la edad de nueve años cuando él murió. Tenía el apoyo económico de algún familiar, sí, pero estaba completamente sola. – Hizo una pausa considerable y busco más en sus archivos. – Hmm... sus padres al parecer están en paradero desconocido. Nunca fueron al funeral de Sora Inoue y mucho menos intentaron contactar con ella. – Leyó sus informes con atención. – Tiempo después, conoció a Ichigo Kurosaki y a los demás y descubrió sus poderes. Fín del informe.

¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo sobre la vida de esa humana? Quería saber más... Necesitaba saber… Oh no, que pensamientos tan absurdos. Pero ahora pude comprender que tenía esa humana que la hacía especial al resto. Ella estaba tan sola como yo…

\- Gracias por la información, Szayel.

\- A sido un placer, Ulquiorra – Me sonrió complaciente, tal vez, de haberme sido útil, o a lo mejor porque era la primer vez que le agradecía algo al Octavo Espada.

Salí del laboratorio y fui en dirección a la cocina de Las Noches para ver si la comida de la chica estaba lista.

\- Ul-ulquiorra la comida de Inoue fue llevada hace un rato por Lilynette –Me dijo un arrancar de servicio. – Me dijo que no se preocupara por ella hoy, y que le había dejado el papeleo de esta semana en sus aposentos.

Bien, supongo que hoy no debía preocuparme mucho por ella. Por el camino, me encontré con Grimmjow, no le mire y pase a su lado con indiferencia.

\- Ulquiorra... – Grimmjow me habló. Le preste una mínima atención. – Aizen me ordena ir en busca de la humana, al parecer, está mucho más recompuesta, y ha ordenado que sea entrenada. – Rió con amargura. - ¡Quiere que yo la entrene!

¿Por qué Aizen quería que fuera él y no yo quien entrenase a la mujer? No lo entendía... Grimmjow era muy inestable, podría hacerle daño.

\- Ah, me pidió que vinieses por si… bueno. Por si algo no salía según sus planes.

\- Te espero en la habitación de la humana mañana, después de su almuerzo. – Conteste, casi sin mirarlo.

Me sentía extrañamente tranquilo sabiendo que se me tenía permitido proteger a la muchacha en aquel entrenamiento.

Aprovechando que la mujer estaba entretenida con Lilynette, comencé a rellenar los documentos. Hum, Keyra Swabbel, Numero 67, quería formar parte de mi fracción. Denegada. Y junto a esta, otras 20 peticiones más ¿Es que no podían aceptar que no quería fracción ninguna?

Después de terminar el papeleo, repasé la lista de tareas adjunta que me había dejado Lilynette. Tareas para esta semana:

 _1- Cuidar de la humana y ayudar en sus entrenamientos.  
2- Vigilar que Grimmjow no vuelva a desobedecer haciendo una visita al mundo humano.  
3- Presenciar la Arrancarización del futuro Número 77.  
4- Hacer el Papeleo de Yammi  
5-_ _Ir al mundo humano con Starrk para obtener té y otros productos para la mujer_

 _¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué yo? de eso se encargaba Ichimaru..._

Eso seguro lo ha escrito Starrk...

Y por último… ah _._

 _6- Pasar más tiempo con la mujer._

" _Sé más amable con ella, Ulqui-chan"_

Decía la lista como posdata escrita por Lilynette.

Me dormí cuando estaba a punto de ponerme con los papeleos de Yammi, cosa poco común en mí.

Al despertar, era la hora del almuerzo de la mujer, así que siguiendo mi rutina me dirigí a la cocina, recogí la comida que habían preparado para ella y acto seguido puse rumbo a su habitación. Me asusté levemente al descubrir que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Rápidamente traspase la puerta y el plato que contenía la comida de la chica cayó al suelo.

La mujer estaba hecha una pelota, arremolinada en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación. Parecía estar inconsciente. Todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado… Las paredes tenían innumerables grietas, su cama estaba llena de grandes arañazos… La chica tenia la ropa rasgada, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, algunas todavía sangraban. No hacía falta investigar sobre el autor, o mejor dicho, las autoras de tal desastre. Loly y Menoly, las únicas con motivos para poder hacerle eso a una frágil humana, le tenían envidia por la atención que el amo le dedicaba.

Ninguno de los Espadas… y mucho menos sus fracciones serian capaces de causarle semejante daño. Me acerque a ella despacio, la sostuve entre mis brazos levantándola del suelo y la estiré en la cama destrozada. La mujer reacciono contra mi tacto.

\- Lo…lo si..ento - La mujer estaba bastante débil, me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Cúrate, mujer. – Le ordené, ¿Trataba de disculparse?

\- Sote..en Kiss..hun. – Dijo la mujer e inmediatamente una luz naranja cubrió su cuerpo.

Esperé ansioso hasta que ella se recompusiera.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te lastimó?

-No.. no lo recuerdo. No pude ver nada. Estaba muy oscuro. – La mujer sonrió levemente, se notaba que era una sonrisa artificial.

 _"Su hermano fue prácticamente su padre, cuidó de ella hasta el último minuto de su vida, aunque él no era consciente de las humillaciones que sufría Orihime Inoue en la escuela, ella nunca se lo dijo."_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pedía ayuda cuando alguien la lastimaba de tal manera? Empecé a pensar que esa mujer era algo masoquista… Pero ese pensamiento desapareció al ver como la mujer lloraba. ¿Lloraba de rabia?, No, si fuera así me lo contaría para asegurarse una venganza hacia sus nuevas enemigas. Entonces… ¿Qué era?

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Quise saber, la mujer parecía confundida ante mi pregunta, así que le aclaré. - ¿Por qué proteges a quien te lastimó y te humillas de esta manera tan patética?

La chica me miro y comenzó a llorar más audiblemente, sollozando. Me acerque aún más a ella agachándome y poniendo mi rostro a su altura. Me sentía tan impotente, tan fastidiado. La mujer sentía dolor y yo no era capaz de protegerla de ese mal invisible. ¿Por qué no estuve aquí para evitar que esas idiotas le hicieran daño? Ella dejo de llorar para posar sus grisáceos ojos en los míos. Su mirada… Era tan triste… De nuevo esa oscura sensación de fastidio.

Entonces, lo comprendí. Ella no era una inocente. Al menos, no quería considerarse así. No quería ser la típica chica débil que necesita desesperadamente la protección de alguien. Desde los nueve años que cuidó de ella misma, se hizo adulta en aquel momento de su vida, y posiblemente cargo muchas responsabilidades difíciles de llevar.

Definitivamente aquella humana era fuerte. Era cómico ver como ella, una humana, la criatura más débil e indefensa que podía ver en mi mente, se creía que no necesitaba protección y lloraba por sentirse inútil ante los ataques de sus enemigos. Era como un pequeño pez que se creía tiburón. Sentí alivio por primera vez al comprender algo de su personalidad. Ella era valiente. Aparte de ser dulce, amable y buena. Valiente era un buen adjetivo para clasificara. Debería haberlo notado mucho antes, desde que ella accedió a venir aquí, a este tenebroso mundo con el único pensamiento de que así sus amigos estarían en paz.

Algo en mí me hizo reaccionar. Mi cuerpo parecía responder solo. La levanté de la cama con mis brazos y la hice ponerse de pie. La contemplé durante unos instantes… Y la abracé.

Su tacto me sorprendió, era cálida, suave, su pelo algo enredado pero lacio...

Me deshice de su abrazo con brusquedad. Pero ella fue rápida y volvió a abrazarme. Levanto la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos estaban limpios de lágrimas, ahora… Tenían un brillo especial. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

\- Gracias. - Me dijo con una sonrisa. Mi pechó ardió.

La mujer inclinó despacio su cuerpo hacia mí. Posó sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro y me observó por unos segundos antes de comenzar a recorrer con delicadeza las finas lineas que bajaban de mis ojos. Sus manos se sentían cálidas y suaves contra mi piel de hierro.

Ella era mi opuesto completamente, el sol cálido de un dia de verano.  
Ella era bondad, alegría, dulzura... Ella era vida... y yo... era la luna en una fria noche de invierno.

Yo era maldad, tristeza, soledad... Yo era muerte...

Eramos tan diferentes...

Entonces, me besó. Por mi grata sorpresa, yo, correspondí a ese beso. Dulce y lleno de pasión. Era una sensación... electrizante. Quería estar con ella, necesitaba estar con esa mujer de mirada triste y pelo brillante... La necesitaba a ella...

Nuestras lenguas danzaban, formaban remolinos y exploraban la boca del otro.

Por desgracia, noté el reiatsu del idiota de Grimmjow, así que me aparte bruscamente. Ella cayó sentada a la cama.

\- ¿Qué es este desastre…? ¿Ulquiorra? – Grimmjow parecía divertido.

\- Fueron Loly y Menoly, lastimaron a la mujer, cuando yo llegué estaba en un estado lamentable, así que hice que usara su poder para que sanara.

Grimmjow abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. Era consciente del odio que tenían a la humana, pero como yo, no hubiese imaginado que fueran capaces de hacerle algo así.

La mujer me miró con su rostro lleno de preguntas.

\- Princesa, ¿ya estás bien? – Grimmjow le hablo pacientemente, pero con el desprecio en su voz.

\- Sí.

\- Muy bien, entonces acompáñame. El amo ordenó que te entrenara.

Sin saber porqué actué así, los seguí, con la mente llena de dudas y el olor de la mujer impregnado en mí.

Por esta vez lo dejaremos aquí! Me he tardado bastante mas en postear esta vez, ya que tube algunos pequeños problemas y no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Igualmente, que les quiero mucho a todos mis lectores y sobretodo a quienes dejais reviews, los cuales muchas veces me animan a seguir publicando este fic ^^

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
